Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of point cloud processing, and particularly to a method and system for dividing a plant organ point cloud.
Related Art
In order to monitor and quantize plant growth events, such as emergence and withering events of a plant organ (e.g., stem or lamina), it is necessary to acquire a four-dimensional point cloud of a plant constantly during the whole life cycle of the plant and divide the four-dimensional point cloud according to plant organs, to obtain state data of respective plant organs, thereby performing quantitative analysis on the respective plant organs.
A traditional method divides a plant point cloud according to a geometric structure (e.g., a curly structure of a lamina), volume and a topological structure (e.g., a stem branch structure) of a plant, so as to divide the plant point cloud into respective separate plant organs.
However, the plant not only slowly and continuously grows or declines, but also may ceaselessly move due to seeking a better living environment or other reasons, therefore, the geometric structure, volume and the topological structure of the plant will change greatly. So, the traditional method has errors when dividing the plant point cloud according to a plant organ.